D.C.
D.C. was an active member of the XAWA roster, played by Damon Catanzaro. D.C. is said to have come from a boxing background, most noticeable in his moveset. He made his debut in a losing effort against Deacon Storm and Brad Leech (using the name "B.A.M.F.") on the April 15th edition of LiveWire. After losing to Blackheart the next week on ShOcK!, the two formed a tag team. They unsucessfully challenged for the Tag titles at MeltDown. He won the XAWA Hardcore title for the first time after pinning American Hillbilly on the street before the start of a show. He lost in a little bit later on in the same show. He wouldn't regain the belt again until after pinning Nightmare for it during a show. He would lose it at the start of the next program, but would gain it back once more on the July 15th LiveWire. He battled over it in a feud with Sharkey, culminating at Hardcore Saturday Night when he lost it to Sharkey. He would join the DarkSide faction after an Inferno Match against Shade and Xander at Anarchy Colloseum III. The next year, D.C. found success by leaving his DarkSide bretheren in order to challenge Cyrus Mason for the XAWA International Championship. He would win the belt in a boxing match at Bloodbath, following which he would join heel faction Wrath Above Requiem, with Blackheart and Nightmare. The faction would dissolve at Thunderstruck following head injuries sustained by Blackheart culminating in him turning face again. Character "death" On October 28, 2013, D.C. called Nightmare out to the ring to have him answer for the way he ran Wrath Above Requiem. This lead to D.C. defending his XAWA International Championship against him in a Last Man Standing match. The match was back and forth for a while, however, Nightmare eventually got the upper hand. At the conclusion of the match, Nightmare quipped "It's killing time," and snapped D.C.'s neck. The referee, who was shocked by this, purposefully quick-counted to ten so that D.C. would not suffer any more damage, threw the belt at Nightmare and helped carry D.C. out on a stretcher. The very next match, it was revealed that D.C. had died from his injury when The Ogre dragged his body out and put the mask of The Alien on him, reanimating him and making him a zombie. Once the match was over, the mask was removed, rendering him a corpse again. There was a ten-bell salute for the character on the November 3, 2013 edition of LiveWire, interrupted by The Ogre attacking Will Smith. The Ogre began carrying around D.C.'s ashes in a mason jar. D.C. would reappear briefly in the 2014 season, as he was reanimated to face Nightmare in a losing effort. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Superman Punch (jumping right-handed knockout punch, sometimes with a loaded boxing glove) ** Lightning Lock (Camel Clutch) ** High-Elevation Superman Punch (jumping right-handed knockout punch, sometimes with a loaded boxing glove, performed from an elevated surface) * Entrance music ** "9MM and a Three-Piece Suit" by Catch-22 (April 15, 2012–July 29, 2012) ** "Ghost on the Dance Floor" by blink-182 (August 5, 2012–September 1, 2013) ** "The Politics of Starving" by Against Me! (September 8, 2013–October 27, 2013) Championships and accomplishments * eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association ** XAWA Hardcore Champion (5 times) ** XAWA International Champion (1 time) Category:XAWA talent Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA International Champions Category:XAWA debuts in 2012